Tibio
by Eienhy
Summary: En un día caluroso, se derriten corazones...


Tibio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que parece más un resoplo, coloca sus manos en su frente tapando sus ojos del ardiente sol que le quema, una gota de sudor se desliza desde su barbilla hasta la base de su cuello donde vacila un poco y continúa su recorrido perdiéndose en la playera, ya empapada. Vuelve a suspirar, definitivamente los climas cálidos no le hace el más mínimo bien y mucho menos en pleno verano, se ve incomodo y cansado. Pero a pesar de ello él está allí con ella, por ella, aunque no le guste.

Orihime sonrió levemente mirándolo suspirar por tercera vez, él permanecía sentado en la toalla colocada en la arena mientras ella había decidido jugar voleibol con sus amigos. Con él también estaba Ichigo durmiendo a pierna suelta disfrutando de la somnolencia que le brindaba el calor del sol.

Dejó de jugar y se acerco a él.

-¿estás bien?- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado

-No- dijo él sinceramente- me muero de calor

-Ya veo, entonces quítate eso… -dijo jalando de la playera que él llevaba- te sentirás mejor.

Ulquiorra lo hizo, deshaciéndose de la prenda y limpiándose el sudor del rostro con ella. Su pálida piel acentuada por el tatuaje negro en su pecho estaba perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Sin darse cuenta Orihime siguió el recorrido de una de las gotas, sumergiéndose en un sopor cálido y extraño, la traviesa gota atravesó el 4 tatuado, bajando por el pectoral hasta el firme abdomen…

-¿Mujer?... ¡mujer!

-¡Ah!- Orihime salto cuando él la llamo, lo miro confundida y su rostro se coloreo de rojo al tiempo que reaccionaba- mi nombre no es mujer, es Orihime- le reprochó intentando así ocultar su vergüenza.

Ulquiorra la miro en silencio unos instantes, cosa que hizo que el rostro frente a él se sonrojara más.

-Muj…Orihime, ¿tampoco te hace bien el calor?

-¿Eh?

-Tu rostro esta rojo

Orihime se levanto y camino rápido hacia la hielera, abriéndola y rebuscando en ella.

-N-no no es eso- dijo- yo solo… no importa…ah es tu culpa- dijo esto último en un susurro

-¿Mi culpa?- Orihime volvió sonrojarse, pensaba que él no la había escuchado- mi culpa, ¿por qué?

-Por nada- encontró lo que buscaba y camino hacia él colocándose a sus espaldas.

-¿entonces, por qué dices que es mi culpa? No veo la forma en la que sea mi culpa que tu rostro este rojo, además… ¡ahh, que…!

-Hielo- dijo Orihime.

Antes de que él siguiera interrogándola coloco un cubo de hielo en su espalda haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Se siente bien ¿verdad?, esto te quitara un poco el calor.

-Ya veo- dijo él apartando su cabello de su frente y respirando profundamente- si, se siente bien.

Orihime sonrió, sintiendo en su interior la misma pena y vergüenza que antes, porque ahora sus dedos guiaban el cubo de hielo que se derretía en la piel de Ulquiorra y que pronto desaparecería exponiendo sus dedos al tacto directo de aquella piel.

Ichigo sintió su sueño interrumpido, sin abrir los ojos e intentando ignorar aquello que a su lado se movía giro sobre su costado derecho, pretendiendo seguir durmiendo.

-Ul-ulquiorra- escucho que alguien suspiraba, ¿Qué demonios? Pensó bostezando y acomodándose en la toalla- espera- de nuevo un susurro desfalleciente- espera Ulqui…

La voz se extinguió, Ichigo frunció el ceño y se relajo de nuevo.

-Espera… Kurosaki kun esta…- un momento, pensó, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? ¿y dónde estoy?- ¡ulquio…Ah!

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto, girando su rostro.

-¡¿qué demonios están…? – gritó, luego calló mirándolos de forma incomprensible- ¿Qué hacen?

A su lado Orihime esta recostada en el piso con Ulquiorra sobre ella, sosteniendo las muñecas de este con sus manos, mientras él sostenía un cubo de hielo que se derretía, y cuyas gotas caían en la piel de la chica.

-Venganza- dijo Ulquiorra a manera de respuesta para Ichigo.

-Men-mentira- dijo Ichigo- ustedes están…

-No Kurosaki kun no es eso- se defendió Inoue

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Ulquiorra.

Ichigo los miro, y su rostro subió de color- ¡no quiero! ¡No quiero imaginar lo que están haciendo!

-Kurosaki kun no…

-Ya lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-¿eh? ¿qué? ¡NO!

-Pervertido- sentencio Ulquiorra

-¡ah!... no yo…yo solo… ¡no tengo que dar explicaciones!

-Nosotros tampoco

Ichigo lo miro con impotencia, frunció el ceño aun con el rostro encendido.

-¡Arggggg! ¡al demonio!- dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia el mar para sumergirse en él.

Orihime lo vio perderse en las olas y después resurgir dando fuertes brazadas.

-Ulquiorra- dijo con tono de reprimenda.

-Dijiste que no porque él estaba aquí, ya me deshice de él- dijo viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y soltaba sus muñecas para rodear su cuello

Los dedos pálidos de Ulquiorra deslizaron el pequeño cubo de hielo por el margen de la barbilla de Orihime hasta sus labios-además, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad- dijo sustituyendo el hielo por sus labios fundiéndose en un beso helado y ardiente como cada uno de ellos, dando origen a un amor tibio.

* * *

><p>inspirado en un dibujo que vi por ahí, no tengo el link sino se los ponia para que la vieran...espero que les gustara un review si fua así... Ulquihime, Ulquihime ya lo extrañaba...jeje XD<p>

hasta la proxima...


End file.
